O recomeço do fim
by Franciele-chan
Summary: Tudo estava perfeito, até acontecer uma tragédia. Oneshot NejiTen


Fic ô/

Bom, essa fic tem um final um tanto... é... ahn... sei lá .-.  
espero que vocês gostem xD

_**O Recomeço do Fim**_

**O casamento.**

Todos que se casaram sabem como o dia do casamento é único. É mágico. Não poderia ser diferente para mim e para você, não é Tenten? Lembro como se fosse ontem. A sua entrada na igreja, a troca de alianças, o beijo. Tudo estava perfeito. E a festa então? Todas aquelas pessoas, todas aquelas comidas e bebidas. Ah, como queria voltar no tempo para poder reviver novamente essa data tão importante e que marcou as nossas vidas. Logo depois, quando saímos da festa, fomos para a nossa tão esperada lua-de-mel. Recordo-me perfeitamente a sua expressão de surpresa quando disse que iríamos para Paris. Você estava tão feliz. A lua-de-mel foi outra data que marcou a minha vida. Como não iria marcar? Foi tudo especial, único. Estava com a mulher que amava e no melhor lugar do mundo. Duas semanas depois, viemos embora. Não estava com vontade de abandonar aquele lugar maravilhoso. Mas você me animou, dizendo que precisávamos ir embora, conhecer nossa nova casa e começarmos nossa vida de casados.

**O lar.**

Nem preciso dizer que você praticamente chorou ao ver que eu havia comprado o apartamento que você tanto queria. Você me abraçou, dizendo que me amava demais e que queria ficar comigo para sempre. Dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça e murmurei que também te amava. Os dias passaram muito rápidos, e logo estávamos completamente ajeitados no apartamento. Tudo em seu devido lugar. Mesmo com tudo isso, sentia que ainda faltava alguma coisa para completar a nossa vida.

**A gravidez.**

Finalmente, havia descoberto o que faltava. Você chegou em casa, depois de um cansativo dia de compras no super mercado que, por sinal, estava cheio, por ser véspera de natal. Estava sentado no sofá, lendo meu jornal diário, quando você se aproximou de mim, um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Neji?"

Olhei para você e dei um grande sorriso.

"Já estava indo buscar você. Você demorou bastante."

"Sabe como é. Véspera de natal."

Sorri. Você continuou estática no mesmo lugar.

"Neji."

"Sim?"

"Eu estou grávida."

Arregalei os olhos. Será que eu havia escutado bem? Grávida? Corri até você.

"Tenten, isso é...".

"Sim, é verdade. Fiz o teste hoje de manhã e deu positivo de um mês."

Não consegui conter as lágrimas. Te abracei. Agora sim, a nossa família estava completa.

**A tragédia.**

Tarde de sábado em casa. Você estava de oito meses. E parecia que ficava mais linda a cada dia, se é que isso era possível. Estávamos fazendo um bolo. O primeiro bolo que fazíamos juntos. Bem, o primeiro e ultimo bolo. Mal sabia o que estava para acontecer. Pedi para você pegar a farinha de trigo no armário.

"Acabou a farinha, Neji."

"Sério?"

"Sim."

Pensei por uns instantes.

"Mas pode deixar que eu vou comprar."

Olhei para você e, em seguida para sua barriga. Não poderia deixar você fazer muito esforço.

"De jeito nenhum, Tenten. O médico disse que...".

"Fique tranqüilo Neji. A padaria é do outro lado da rua. Da até pra você me ver da sacada."

"Mas Tenten..."

"Eu volto em 5 minutos."

Dei um longo suspiro. Você deu um sorriso vitorioso. Em seguida, tocou meus lábios com os seus. Aquele beijo. Aquele ultimo beijo. Logo depois, você acenou e saiu de casa. Caminhei até a sacada, a fim de ver você. Um minuto depois, vi você atravessando a rua. Você se virou na minha direção e acenou. Por que Tenten? Por que você teve que fazer aquilo? Foi tudo muito rápido. Segundos antes você estava acenando para mim, sorridente. Já, segundos depois, vi você jogada no chão, envolta de uma poça de sangue. Corri o mais rápido que pude até me ver ajoelhado ao seu lado. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

"Tenten..."

Murmurei, entre os soluços do meu choro. Não queria perder duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Não queria perder você e o bebê.

"Neji... Eu te amo...".

Várias lágrimas caiam sem parar. Peguei sua mão, fria como o vento que sopra a noite.

"Eu também te amo, Tenten... Eu também."

Logo, a ambulância chegou. Infelizmente, nada pode ser feito. Ou, talvez...

**O recomeço.**

Faz três anos que ela se foi. Chorei muito. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido, porém, consegui superar. Hoje já não sofro mais com a perda de Tenten. Não que a tenha esquecido. Isso nunca. Para mim, ela sempre foi e sempre será a única em minha vida. O que penso é que Tenten não iria querer que eu deixasse de viver minha vida por causa dela. Ela iria se sentir culpada, onde quer que ela esteja. Penso nela todos os dias. Tenho certeza que ela está sempre aqui, comigo, como meu anjo protetor. Penso que estava na hora dela partir, embora ache que ela era muito nova. Ela se foi, porém, deixou algo comigo. Algo que lembra ela toda vez que o olho. Algo que consegui salvar.

"Papai?"

Estava admirando a vista da sacada do apartamento. Ao escutar uma voz, me virei para trás. Uma garotinha de três anos, os cabelos presos por dois coques e olhos castanhos, me olhava com uma expressão curiosa e com um sorriso nos lábios. Dei um pequeno sorriso e disse:

"Já estou indo... Tenten."

* * *

Pronto povo ô/

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado o

Bjs e deixem reviews ô/

Ja ne ;


End file.
